Mirage Tank
Allies|role = Advanced anti-armour tank|armament = Spectrum-dispersion cannon Dulamp FT-70 Gap generator|protection = Chobham armor|abilities = Dulamp FT-70 Gap generator|training_time = 0:15|cost = 1600|produced_in = Armor Facility|tier = 3}}Arguably the most powerful weapon in the Allied arsenal, the Mirage Tank combines great firepower with a high-tech camouflaging system--the perfect combination for ambushing Soviet armor divisions attempting to cross international borders without permit. Although this vehicle is based on a French tank chassis and original weapon design, it was military research firm FutureTech Corporation that honed its distinguishing features and managed to mold them together in a successful, cost-effective way. An ongoing partnership with the Allies soon led to the Mirage Tank's mass production, in spite of the Soviet Union's bitter protests and threats of wide-scale retaliation. The name of the Mirage Tank is in reference to the effect caused by its on-board reactive camoscanner technology, which envelops the vehicle in a special camouflage field. To the naked eye, this makes the normally-muscular Mirage Tank resemble something common and mundane to its surroundings, be it a tree or a milk truck, or even a smaller object such as a lamp post. Even when under the scrutiny of a sophisticated scanning array, this makes the Mirage Tank altogether invisible. Consequently, the camoscanners enable Mirage Tank operators to blend into their environment, to elude enemy forces or stage an ambush... provided that they remain motionless and do not fire the main gun. These limitations are necessary to reduce heat signatures and conserve energy, as otherwise, enemy forces would be able to pick up the disguised Mirage Tank on short-range scan. The number of times camouflaged Mirage Tanks have successfully routed Soviet armor divisions continues to climb, to that point at which it no longer seems possible to keep accurate count of their successes (in part because Soviet ministers have now taken to blaming any accidents resulting in the destruction of their forces on Mirage Tank ambushes). The camoprojectors would be of limited value if not for the Mirage Tank's main weapon, the spectrum dispersion cannon. Essentially a weaponized version of L.A.S.E.R. technology, the spectrum cannon focuses and amplifies light waves to form an extremely destructive (though short-ranged) burst of high-energy photons, which can cut through any known substance easily. What's more, the spectrum cannon's energy disperses from its targets, reflecting onto nearby forces, and making it still easier for just a small group of Mirage Tanks to counter armored divisions many times their number. Apart from its limited range, the spectrum cannon's only other limitation is that it must be firmly mounted into the chassis of the Mirage Tank. Fortunately, Mirage Tanks are maneuverable enough to be able to quickly turn to face most armored forces. As if all this weren't sufficient, Mirage Tanks possess one other remarkable trick in the gap generator device, used to invert the camoprojector field onto nearby Allied forces bearing the appropriate transmitters. While Mirage Tanks cannot disguise themselves or use their weapon while the gap generator is active, they are able to conceal small armies in this fashion, causing enemy forces to grossly underestimate their numbers. The sophisticated systems on the Mirage Tank demand years of training to master, and the tank sacrifices heavy armor for its mobility and camouflaging features--but these can hardly be considered weaknesses. Quotes Upon exiting an Armor Facility * You call for the mirage? Select * Mirage Tank! * We await your direction! * Camouflage, standing by! * Bonjour, Commander! * What should it be? * Mirage tank, operational! * Mirage field, standing by! Select when using gap generator * Do they suspect we're here? * Is it time? * Wait for the right moment! * Keep still! * Shhh! * Blending in! * Nothing here but trees! Moving * Place to place! * On th''e ''prowl! * To the next mirage! * Proceed! * Into the background! * Understood! * Prepare to blend! Moving when use gap generator * Maintain cloaking field! * Careful now! * We're out in the open! * Take it steady! * They may see us now! Attacking * Ambush them! * Commence attack! * Now, now! * Fire at will! * Now is the time! * AHA! * C'était fatal! * Attack! Move to Attack * Don't let them see us coming! * Approaching the target! * Track them down! * It's time to play our hand! * Now's our chance! In combat * Firing Spectrum Cannon! * End it quickly! * Au Revoir! * Again, AGAIN! * Don't let them leave! Under attack * How bad are we hit? * They found us! * We're taking damage! Gallery RA3_Mirage_Tank_Cannon_Mode.jpg Mirage Tank.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_dz3Mo.jpg|The Original design that is closer in design to the original Mirage Tank Category:Command & Conquer Category:Allies Category:Tank